Hey Hobbs
A more unified place to ask specific questions (that we don't mind being seen by others) of the DM, so he doesn't have to wade through our miles of conspiracy theorizing first. Also, lol meme. Like We Should Like To Believe, a forum divided by name rather than an informative article. Questions New Ashra s9e4 *Was the dragon in Into the Dark indeed a black dragon? Did I extract any memories from it when I ate it? **It was a back dragon. You did not extract any relevant memories from it. *If Zaphodel (or a thrall in general) breaks free, how long does it take to reestablish control? Is it something feasible in a tactical situation, or does it take some time? **As the spell Dominate Person. (UPDATE: when I read your question, I read "break free" as "break contact." That is, within the two minutes. If Zaph regains consciousness completely, she will have to be re-thrulled.) **I remember when I initially purchased her, it was just "okay, take the two weeks and you've got a thrall." If she breaks free and I have to repeat the process, will we have to do more along the lines of restraining her, and will she be making saves? Assuming the process is not interrupted, can it fail? If she needs to be physically restrained, how far into the process will that no longer be necessary? *When Zaph and I are asleep, if something (sound, motion, etc.) wakes her, will I automatically wake as well, or only if I would have woken up from the same sound/motion/etc. anyway? Is it a feasible gambit to set for her that if she wakes up and I'm still asleep, she must wake me up as well? **You will not automatically wake up for her, nor will she auto wake up for you. You can, however, gambit her to wake you as her first action. *How common did thralls used to be? Would most illithids have them, or only the high ranking guys? **Thralls were uncommon because they had to be slaves in Malvont or prisoners in Baldur. High ranking people would have three or four, plus one retainer, and then give up a favored thrull for cepholomorphosis. *Are there thrall prestige classes (that are plausible/allowed/worth going for)? **Not really. *What is the first level Luck domain spell, since Entropic Shield is banned? **True Strike *Does Fauntleroy's Magical Disguise Kit's magical effect also alter the appearance of clothing? If not, can Disguise Self be layered over its effect to give the appearance of different clothing? **The disguise kit does change clothing and gear, but only in appearence. *How do illithids formally introduce ourselves, since we have no surnames? **Like this. *Will Protection from Positive Energy protect against the effects of lichbane? **Nope. Lichbane is a poison. *If not, is there an equivalent of Death Ward for positive energy effects? **Nope. *Is there a cleric spell (Heal, Restoration, or another) that will remove physical and/or mental addiction to a drug? **No. Restoration can help treat physical addiction, and a Geas can help treat mental addiction. *What amount of the illithids weren't tax collectors? Were there only a few that went into government to specifically represent the illithids, or were there other careers available? Were our jobs picked by ourselves, or by the Mother Brain? **Every one that you met was in government. There were the two guildhome potentates, the senator, the ruling council member, a few teachers and a few craftsman. *There are references in the pre-Battle of Malvont episodes to the illithids gradually disappearing. Did people I know disappear before the mass departure? Did they give excuses, or were they just suddenly gone? **They all suddenly vanished. *Is whose thrall an illithid cepholomorphized from something they'd ever know? I know I know I was made from a "human sorcerer," but did I ever know whose human sorcerer it was? Would illithids ever seek specific contact with the new illithids made from their old favorite thralls, or was it just a general donation to the pool of host bodies? **Most thrulls donated came from the general pool before they were allocated to individual illithids. *When we saw the amulet on Fauxdin (after the demi-lich of Xenteroth noticed it and then we all turned to look at it) was it the yo dawg amulet? That is, was it a freaking huge Yugi Moto thing that he'd somehow managed to conceal? Or were we seeing a more subtle-looking amulet? I know how he did it is our job to conspiracy theorize, but I'm curious as to what we saw. **The large amulet first appeared on the centermost of Eldergrin fates, and was then stolen by Marcus when he teleported away with Fauxdin. Any other amulet in Faudin's posession was a fragment of the first amulet. *How does the party tend to sell off unwanted items? Does Vishnu liquidate them for us? Do we sell to the shops we're shopping at, like in a video game? **You're in a town, you tell me you want them sold, and your characters sell them to dealers or wholesalers. Certain items have haggling minigames, but most don't. I have provided prices. You may exchange the items for gold or gold for items at your leasure. GC Moneychanger's fee is %10 on sums under 1000, %7 1000-10,000, and %5 over 10,000 GP. *Mixed in with a bunch of masterwork exotic weapons from the masterwork exotic weapons collection we found in the Ruins of Eldergrin is a masterwork longspear. Is this a simple weapon as per PHB, or is it some exotic variant? **As PHB. *In general, what kind of spells can't Zaphodel cast because of her thrall status? I've been avoiding ones that give her information (Find Traps, etc.) but you made a reference to her inability to cast Summon Monster spells due to concentration issues. Is there a class of spell that's unfeasible for her to keep up? **She could cast summon monster, but controling the monsters would be difficult. Any spell that requires maintained concentration she probably won't be able to cast reliably. *There's a specific association with Make Six that you told me about some months ago. Would Ashra know/remember it? I don't know if that was in the Dark Tower or not, though Marcus implied it was. ** **Meaning it's okay to tell Deadelfwalking about it? *Were there illithids in Goneril City? Was there a Mother Brain there? Are we a legal species there? **Relevant questions! No, no, and no-ish (not shoot-on-sight, but denied citizenship rights). The same holds true throughout Baldur. *Also, is slavery (and the keeping of thralls, if applicable) legal there? **It is illegal, but there is still institutional serfdom. Thralling someone, or (capital letter) Dominating, Geassing, Suggesting, Enslaving, Voidminding, or otherwise fucking with a citizen or subject's free will is a capital offense, and is considered slightly worse than robbing graves to create a zombie army or burning down a nursing home filled with puppies. *I was 20 years old and legally an "adult" mindflayer well before I reached aberration level 8 and got all of my powers. I also was probably learning faster than most due to the whole adventuring shebang. Did most of the standard tax collector mindflayers ever attain all of the psionics etc.? **Almost all do. Most just don't go outside before they do. s9e5 *As far as combat etc. goes, what gear do most mindflayers have? I know wands are expensive, but are the cheaper ones what they tend to go for if they need a weapon? Or do we tend to stick to magic/psionics? **Most illithids carry no gear, because, in general, if their thralls have lost the battle, they might as well just teleport away like big pussies. Some have been known to use banned-by-international-treaty chemical weapons and spells. *Similarly, what did we tend to make? I'm assuming emotion stones were made by us, but did we make any other crafts? **Some psy crystals are illithid made, some memory stones, some psy power stones, etc, etc, etc. Otherwise, illithid craftspeople tend to make whatever their city makes. Any illithid is more likely to take up architecture and design than craft, though, because a) spacebrain and b) they don't have 40 years to blow on learning to craft magic swords. *Do mindflayers from the Northern Continent and Southern Continent ever interact? Do we have any diplomatic connections that I know of? Do they consider us lamers and we consider them barbarians? **Not officially. *Is the Eolian Desert impassible/extremely difficult to cross? Does it extend all the way to the north of Mind's Touch, or does it get more hospitable? **the Eolian Desert is not bad compared to the Firemore Desert. Both are passible. In theory. *Who/what are the native speakers of Axiomatic? **It's a constructed language of Mechanis. *The existence of a formality level specifically for speaking (or thinking) to the Mother Brain implies that there are times when one would do so. What are these times? Was there be etiquette besides using the higher formality level? **The formality level is for the Mother Brain, beings of great intelligence, Gods, and elder illithids. The Mother Brain's connection was assumed, so you'd only address her if you had something *important* to say. *When the connection to a Mother Brain gives a static Int boost, does the stream of information come by request, or by her monitoring your thoughts and feeding you the information you need for what you're thinking about? **The int boost comes from subliming information gathered by other illithids that is broadcast into your brain by the Mother. Consider it an "insight" bonus. You'll get all the information, you just get to access it subconsciously. Hence how "bona fortuna" was hidden for so long. *Are there spells/psionics that read a person's mind more deeply than surface thoughts? **Yes. But they're pretty invasive. *Who all did I adventure with as a teenager? Were any of them (the ones that aren't in jail or royalty as far as I know) the type that I think might come if I invited them to the dargon throwdown? **Thimblewell, Feetus and Avi. They were pretty criminal-minded, but you were able to save their asses that one time. *If I'm wearing my resist ring and have Protection from Elements (lightning), will the resist first subtract 10 from the damage taken and then the rest of the damage comes out of my 120 points of resistance? Or will its effect not be useful until the pro elements runs out? **Resistance and Protection apparently do not stack. For reference, the ring acts as the spell "resist energy." *How did illithids relate to Mother Brains other than the one they were spawned from? I've been connected to both Baldur and Malvont -- was it basically the same, and was I treated basically the same? Did the connection feel different, like they were two different people? **The Mothers are different entities, and treat you differently. The Malvont motherbrain was always rather permissive with you, and didn't mind so much if you got killed. As for how they normally treat you, "mother" is the wrong metaphor. The Motherbrain is a consortium of all the people older than you, ever, none of whom claim emotional kinship. *What was the status of illithids in Malvont before they all disappeared? **They were undergoing a trial citizenship. Having seen how helpful they were in the Baldur government, Malvont offered it's underground spacebrain friends a day in the sun (literally and figuratively) to see if they were capable of serving as normal members of a multiracial society. You were on loan to promote the image of Illithids as a regular, responcible, politically loyal race. *Does the Scrying Table's speakstone feature log what calls have been made when? Is it possible to enable such a feature, or to password-protect the speakstone? **Nope. But awesome. *''As her gambits currently stand'', is there anyone Zaphodel will follow orders from besides me while I'm awake? Would it be possible for someone to convince her to do so without my assistance, or is that beyond the limits of her ability to process? If she casts a spell I didn't order her to cast, will I know automatically, or would I have to set a gambit for her to tell me? **In order asked: No, yes, no. *Is there anything that will block Sendings? **Yes. *Was Grax's letter printed/typed? **No. s9e5.5 *Is Craft (Alchemy) the relevant skill for using an Alchemist's Lab to make drugs? Are there other skills that must be taken in conjunction with it to do so? **It is the relevant skill, provided you have a recipe. Profession and Knowledge can help with that. *Would making Wolves' Milk or other derivatives of Absynthium Orientalis, if done with ranks in the relevant skill and in a reasonably cautious manner (not licking my fingers, etc) put me at risk for re-addiction? **Just making it? Nope. Unless you get tempted. *Are there similar drugs that do not derive from A.O.? **Define "similar" *Who/what was Thimblewell? **A common criminal. Or so you remember. *Is Tindersmarsh on The Map? **No. *How badly can a Motherbrain fuck up an illithid with psionics etc. if they are connected to her but not in her presence? **Yes. *Did I have a reputation among the illithids I grew up with? If so, what was it? **You were Ashra, The Adventurous *Do I know of any other Motherbrains besides Baldur, Malvont, and presumably Mind's Touch? **There is supposedly one in the great nyassan valley. s9e6 & s9e7 *Will Modify Memory, if I can learn it, still be fourth level? If it changes level, is it likely to be lower or higher? **It will still be 4th level. *Will it probably function as SRD, or be altered beyond allowing a wizard to cast it? **There will be some peculiarities. *I have to be level 15 (/wizard-archmage level 7) to cast fourth level spells. Assuming MM remains fourth level, if an opportunity when I could study at a library to figure out a form of Modify Memory comes up when I am still level 13 or 14, can I work it out, copy it into my spellbook, but just not be able to cast it until I hit level 15? **Yes. *When/where do I remember meeting up with Avimeus VI? **The Bar @ Landover *As I mentioned over Twitter I would like to ask the Map about Mind's Touch, but not publicly. (That is, if it has any information the way it did about the Ruins of Eldergrin etc.) *Is it possible to tell/ask the Map not to display a location unless asked specifically for it? That is, so it won't show up when it's displaying the general area? **You can ask the map to do that. *You said that being "unmade" is a punishment reserved for people powerful enough that it's relevant. Does that just mean anyone powerful enough that their allies would try to raise them from the dead, as mine hopefully would, or for people way more powerful than me who could threaten the whole community? **It's the most severe punishment. Different nations have different rules for it's application, and some ban it completely (corinth). *Will extracting the brain of someone under the influence of Wolves' Milk or The Green Liquid probably cause the drug to affect me as well? **Yes. *What's the standard price for slime boots? I can't find them in SRD. **These are wonderous items. *Will the archmage high arcana Mastery of Shaping and/or Arcane Reach work with my psionics? (Specifically, allowing me to exempt areas from a mind blast and/or tag people with levitation at a distance.) *By SRD, ____ Person spells (Charm Person, Dominate Person, etc.) only work on "humanoid" type. Is this true in Eon as well? **The person/monster distinction is like porn. You'll know it when you see it. *How much is in the hogsheads of vodka? The internet provides a wide range of answers, none of them specifically appropriate. **238.48 liters, or ~63 US gallons. *Are the BROTHAs etc. going to handle getting Solid resurrected, or will the active party need to work that out? **It's in his contract to bring him back to life. *Are "imperitum" and "imperitium" both words in Celestial? If so, do they mean the same thing? If not, which one is incorrect? **Several possible meanings: imperitus, -a, -um is an adjective meaning unskilled or stupid, with matching forms in masculine and neuder singular accusative and neuder singular nominative, imperito, -are, -avi, -us, -a, -um is a verb meaning to command with possible forms in the maculine and neuder participle. imperitia, -ae is a femine noun meaning "needing to be directed" which contains "imperitium" as the plural dative and ablative. *Am I allowed to take the high arcana Spell Power (+1 effective caster level) more than once? (I want Shaping for this level, I'm planning ahead for lvl 15) *Yes. *Are protective spells (Mage Armor, Protection from Elements, Shield etc.) addictive? If yes, are they less so than straight-up buff spells like Cat's Grace and Divine Power? **They can be. But they won't cause Buffing Psychosis. That happens from spells that effect base stats, BAB, or HP maximum. Don't worry about it. Nobody in the party is waking up in the morning with a Cat's Grace, Bull's Strength, Owl's Wisdom, Divine Might and a dozen temporary hit points before breakfast. Keep the buffing reasonable, and it's all in good fun. *Is the addiction to buff spells physical, psychological, or both? **If it modifies a base stat, both. If it modifies anything else, it's psychological. The character simply feels naked without the spell on, and suffers morale penalties without it. *By SRD, Sanctuary only prevents the caster from actually attacking. Can Zaph cast Sanctuary on herself and still be able to heal people as she usually does? **That is what it is for! Gain both pacifism and invincibility. But beware, some enemies can punch through Sanc... *If my memory was modified by a Mother Brain, will there be any traces of the old version of the memories which could be uncovered by Modify Memory or similar magic? **It depends on how it was done. If you were labotomized, then no. If just wiped, then yes. *How is Avimeus VI related to Avimeus V? **Half brothers. *Would the feat Spell Mastery allow a wizard to cast a spell he hadn't prepared as a full-round action, as though reading it from a spellbook? **I never thought of that, but sure. Assuming it was a mastered spell that would normally take a standard action, and a higher concentration DC. *Besides active participation in government, what's the difference in rights between a citizen and a subject? Are some basic "human" rights still protected? **Where are we talking about? ***Goneril and Malvont, since Baldur seems to be up in the air about ... everything right now. ****In Goneril, citizens own property, have a title, and may vote. They are about a third of the total population, and are usually party to Barron Ganth's Throne of Prime philosophy / political party. Subjects do not own property and may not vote, move freely, or live in the capital city. Throne of Prime is not a philosophy of rights, because rights are given from gods. ****In Malvont, there are no citizens. Only subjects and nobles. Trial by magistrate, etc. *What are Illumians and Xeph? Have I/we ever encountered them? Why do I know their languages? **Illumian is the constructed language of the Illumians, who you have never encountered. They are a cult or secret society of humans with a powerful connection to magic. Xeph is the racial language of the same species, whom you have never encountered. Xeph was a requires language from your motherbrain, though she never explained why: xeph live in the jungle. Illumian you choose to learn because if it's connection with magic. It's like speaking "masonic." *Is the force from a fireball likely to damage ice structures or start avalanches? **Yes. *Is sonic damage likely to do the same? **SONIC deals double damage against ice. *Can Zaphodel answer explicit questions about her past from me? **No. But you can command her to remember a time and then you can read her thoughts. *If not, is there a way that illithids generally were able to check their thralls memories, or did we tend to just ignore who our bitches were before they were our bitches? **Since, legally, thralls had to be convicted criminals, most masters would only care about the thrall's abilities and potential for housing an illithid. *Could I do to her the same type of hypnosis I did to Claire, which allowed me to experience Claire's memories with her, or does that require a consciousness? **That requires a consciousness. *What's the cost of the special ink to transcribe spells from spellbook to spellbook? Is it included in the price of spells for sale? How hard is it to find? **Spells for sale are all inclusive packages. A scribe will put the spell into your spellbook for you. Doing it yourself costs 100gp per page in ink at one page per spell level. Sold everywhere arcane magic is allowed. *Does Autohypnosis exist in Eon, or is it banhammered in favor of magic with the rest of the psionics stuff? **I might give it to some special classes, but, on the whole, I want to accomplish these things with roleplaying. For example, Leilah's character wouldn't work if she got autohypnosis. *Is there a place where the little glass vials we're looking for are available in sufficient quantities and comparatively cheap? **Point North, but not cheap: 0.15 GAD each. Corinth price: 0.005 NYGP. *Are there likely to be some stored in the warehouse we're planning on raiding? **Yes. *If so, will Vishnu want/demand them? **No. For this deal, he wants all the hard capital, plus 60% of the stored finished product, and first two picks of any other items recovered. All other treasure, soft capital, weapons and raw materials are yours. *By SRD, increasing one's Int score/bonus at the appropriate level doesn't give retroactive skill points, but I thought it did when Ethan leveled and his Int hit 20. Is this a houserule, or am I misremembering, or..? **Houserule. You also get retroactive bonus languages. s9e9 *Do illithids tend to teach their language to non-illithids? **Back in the day it was a secret language, but ever since Baldur the language has become more open. *Did I lose consciousness immediately after "Mother into thy hands..." or was I aware of the teleport and knocked out after that? **You were not aware of the teleport. The gas got to you before that. *Would casting Tongues and then Modify Memory allow someone to speak a language they don't know in a memory modification? **Yes. *Will Tongues function over telepathy? **Yes, because telepathy involves all statements that are subvocalized. *Was the entirety of my conversation with the "cloaked figure" telepathic? **Yes. *Does "back in the day" mean there is a time that I know of when illithids were around below Baldur but didn't work with the city yet? How did the city react to having a bunch of evil spacebrains right below it, if not to bring them immediately into government work? **There was a time when Illithids were not a recognized species. *If I speak to someone telepathically, will I know if the wrong person responds? **No. *Were someone to attempt to speak telepathically to Zaph, would I hear it? **Nope. *If I attempt to speak telepathically to someone/something that can't actually hear me, can others overhear that without having a way to overhear all telepathy? **No. *Is there a way to intercept telepathy before it goes to someone and divert it? **No. But there is a way to block it. *You said that someone could overhear telepathy with Detect Thoughts. Would they be reading the mind of someone in the telepathic loop, or would DT allow them to intercept the telepathy without reading someone's mind individually? **DT would get every part of the conversation. *When I was using KArcana on the magic circles, the "The Enlightened One" one which turned out to be an illusion was described as a "Circle of Enlightenment" or "Illumination" or something like that. What would that have done? **+10 temp Int, +5 temp Wis. *Did the pie give me temp HP or heal me? (If the former, am I rocking shittons of subdual damage still? The last I recorded was when it was still less than my current HP total.) **You were still rocking shittons of subduel. *You said that someone like Ethan would be able to learn Illithid; does someone have to have an Int around 20 to be able to understand it, or is it a language Your Average Guy could learn if someone were willing to teach him? **Anybody could learn it. *If someone is speaking through Tongues, do they sound like a native speaker? **Yes. *Illithids seem to tend to prefer to extract brains from the living. How long can a brain be dead before it stops being edible and having the memories available? Would prestidigitating it "fresh" as they do for the steak extend that time? Would Gentle Repose? **A brain goes bad after about a day. *... also, does Gentle Repose make things straight-up inedible? It is meant for corpses... **It will keep something in the state of right-after-death. It will keep it edible. *At about what point in the two-week thralling process does the victim lose sentience? **After about 3 days. *Could someone more skilled than I am at controlling thralls make one pass for sentient, if stupid, especially if they were just standing around? **Yes. *Given my 14 Con, +7 Fort save, and high core body temperature (if any of that is relevant), how long would it probably have taken for me to freeze to death in the dragon's lair, assuming I didn't wake up and try to save myself and the cultists and dargon didn't interfere either way? **17 hours KO'd, 9 hours awake. *When I knew (of) Grax in the illithid guildhome when I was young, did he keep thralls? **No thralls of any kind for him. *What did Charilus look like when I saw him during the Baldurdash? **Silver haired, green-eyed, Pompador style. s9e10 *What is your definition of "familiarity" for Sendings? You said a name and a consciousness before -- is it usually possible to Send to people you've never properly met as Ethan did to Barron Ganth, if you know their name and some things about them? **You need to know their real name and either a) have met them before or b) be familiar enough with their persona to guess. Barron Ganth was a bit of an exception. *Did the altar in the dragon cave actually have physical bindings like the one on the Crna Ruka, or did it just hold the victim there magically? **Magic. *Will there be a place where I can buy Dimension Door in PN or Baldur? Will it cost SRD (spell level x 50 gp = 200 gp) + 400 gp ink, or more/less than that? **More. Much more. *Do wizards gain the two free spells known per level as SRD? I haven't been, but I don't think I ever asked about it. **Yes. However, those spells still cost ink, and you are limited by the size of a spellbook (100 pages). *Since familiars are pretty useless to me, are there any available abilities that can be traded for that capability? The one that inspired the question was Chains of Disbelief, but that's non-core so I know it may be banhammered. **You can have chains of disbelief. *Does "The Goddess does not give information twice" mean algorithms like the one I put up for Commune would never work, or was that one only invalid because Leilah had already dreamed the information? **They will never work. *Spells that can actually catch things on fire are Burning Hands and Flaming Sphere, correct? How long does a Flaming Sphere have to be in contact with reasonably flammable materials (wood, dryish grass, etc) before catching them on fire? **Dry grass, Hair, tinder: instantly. Wood, 24 seconds. Creatures: %10 chance per round. *Will Fire-subbed spells catch things on fire? **Unlikely. *Will Ray of Frost freeze water? What about Chill of the Grave, or an ice-subbed Fireball or Lightning Bolt? **Ray of Frost will freeze small amounts of water (it is used to chill drinks and create ice) **Chill of the Grave will not freeze anything. **Ice-subbing will freeze certain amounts of water. *True Testimony spell description states the subject can't lie about their memories. Can they choose not to answer questions at all? **Yes. Legally this is contempt of court. *Is there anywhere I know of besides the Nyasa Civilization where illithids are a flat-out shoot on sight illegal species? **Burkina, T'nari, Malawi. *What is the extent of the "special registration" illithids had to have with the Baldur government? (How much information about us did they record?) **Name, rank, occupation, income, taxes, DoB, and who you were turned from. *Does Ethan get the effects from a Hero's Feast? **He can't drink the nectar. Sry. *How frequently does one have to use a stat-buff spell before addiction starts to be a significant risk? **I've answered this question before, but either every day or every battle. *Is organic matter such as grass destroyed by Negative Energy, or just killed? **killed. *How long does it take to use Fauntleroy's Magical Disguise Kit? **A minute or more. *How old did Alphabet look? **Over 60 (so 40 human years) *What kind of tea did Alphabet send me? **Black. *Where does tea come from in Eon? How rare is it? **Eastern continent. It is still rare. *If my SR were lowered by magic or poison, would I be able to feel it? **Nope. *Would it probably detect on Analyze Dweomer? **Yes, if it is magical and not alchemical. s9e11 *Will someone on the JK3 train Ashra in Search? (Is it something one needs training to take ranks in?) **Liquid will train you in search, so that you may take it cross-class (2-for-1 penalty) ***By the online SRD, Search is a class skill for archmages. Are you changing this? *The SRD for Arcane Fire says it "deals 1d6 points of damage per class level of the archmage plus 1d6 points of damage per level of the spell used to create the effect." Does "class level of the archmage" refer to only my archmage levels, or my class levels (wizard as well)? **Just archmage levels. *I looked up Calm Emotions and by SRD it's actually a burst spell. Is it houseruled into a touch spell, or has it just never come up since we only tend to use it on Ethan anyway? **It has never come up, because we've always used it on each other. s9e12 *When I hypnotize someone, how well do I control what they're thinking of? Can I steer them away from things I don't want them to recall at the moment? **Nope. *Will combining True Testimony with whatever I use to do the hypnotism allow me to hypnotize someone while they're freely able to recall their memories? **Yes. *How does "casual", non-cleric worship of deities work in Eon? I'm thinking of something like Fab D's thing for Vecna. **Very well. A person may pray and roll a d100. Near a 100 or 1, you might get a response. Also, anybody may give gifts to temples (items such as an enemy god's symbol or, most commonly, money) in exchange for favor. Favor comes in the way of things from the EPIChart. Being in a God's good graces is very helpful. *To what extent does worshiping a god (as a non-cleric) require complete devotion to them/complete acceptance of them as one's master? Is it possible to have a more "I'll give you sacrifices and generally not do stuff that'd piss you off too much, and when I ask for a favor maybe you might someday grant it" type of exchange rather than complete supplication, assuming one is worshiping a god who's less of a control freak? **Worshiping a god in a non-clerical fashion does not require monotheism. However, choosing a single patron god can be helpful. *Did the Mother Brain condone her children worshiping gods? Does some sort of interaction with the divine necessarily compete with reverence for the Mother? **Illithids do not worship gods out of ego. HAHAH DISREGARD THAT, SOME SOUTHERNITHIDS WORSHIP ILSENSINE *What kind of spells, outside of the SRD list, can be affected by Permanency? **Case by case basis. *Can we get a list of the preexisting Fame and Infamy modifiers for the main party? (Port Brogan, etc.) **3 fame Port Brogan (Ashra, Ethan) **Baldur infamy: (5 ethan, 2 ashra, 1 leilah) **1 infamy Graxboro (Ashra) **2 fame Port North (leilah, ethan, ashra) **1 fame Goneril City (leilah, ethan, ashra) **1 infamy Landanis (Leilah, ethan, ashra) **1 infamy Wilderfey Wild (ethan, ashra) **1 infamy Prospero (Leilah) **1 fame Benin Falls (Leilah, used to be higher) *Do entities such as The Company as a whole get Fame/Infamy, or just individuals? **Fame and Infamy should be kept on the character sheet. It is personal, even if won by association. *If the former, does Fame/Infamy as a member of a group stack with personal Fame/Infamy? **NA *Does gaining Fame in a place where one has Infamy (or vice versa) lower the other total, or are the two tracked separately? **The two are tracked separately, though only one is relevant per encounter. *If the latter, do bonuses and penalties for the same skill where both give bonuses or penalties (bonuses to Sense Motive, penalties to Disguise, etc) stack? **Only one is relevant per encounter, as determined by the perception of the Other. S9-S11 Timeskip Ditto Leilah -- I don't want to forget these or lose track of where I was keeping them, feel free to ignore them as long as is relevant. Illithids *Do illithids as a species tend to use nautilus shells as a symbol? *What kind of internal power structure did illithids have? *What was Ashra's rank inside that structure? *You said Grax went almost immediately into politics after his return from MU in 1430, but his first term in the Senate wasn't until 1436. Does Ashra know what office he held during the intervening time? *How long was Ashra away from the Mother when he ran away for Into the Dark? Weeks, months, years? *Where did the majority of the illithids in Baldur live? The illithid city didn't seem big enough to house a thousand people. *Where did Ashra live when he was a tax collector in Malvont? *Was the illithid city in Baldur we explored at the end of s7 and beginning of s9 the entire city? *Where were the resonance stones in the illithid city in Baldur? *Has Ashra ever seen her registration papers? *Would Protection from Alignment block the Mother Brain's connection to an illithid? *Where did Ashra learn the origin story of the illithids? Was it taught to him as part of his training, or did he have to figure it out as an adventurer? *Under what circumstances would the Mothers that Ashra knew take over an illithid? Has she ever seen or heard of them doing so? *Is the absolute loyalty to the Mother Brain to all Mother Brains, or just the one that spawned you? *Has Ashra ever heard of different Mothers fighting each other or commanding their children to fight each other? *From what Ashra knows of Mother Brains, should she expect to be offered a connection to a strange Mother? *Is information about other illithids typically part of the information stream from the Mother? *Do illithids tend to speak to each other telepathically or out loud? *Does Ashra know of any other illithid who keeps pets as she does? Is it a normal phenomenon? *How frequently/deeply does the Mother tend to read the minds of illithids connected to her? *How frequently does the mother tend to control the minds of illithids connected to her? Is it possible to have "impure" thoughts near her? *When Ashra arrived in Malvont to work, to what extent was he scanned etc. by the Mother? *Does the strength of a Mother's control/influence over illithids vary with distance once within her psionic range, or is it constant once you get a connection? *Is Ashra's mindblast a static DC 17, or is it DC 10 + Int bonus, so that when my Int hits 26 it'll become DC 18? *Is wizardry just discouraged/suspicious, or is it actually punished? *Is it plausible to meditate by means of a Concentration check? What I am specifically thinking about is Ashra trying to clear her mind of thoughts that might be perceived as "impure" by a Mother -- of course, they'd still be visible in her memory, but she'd be aiming not to have anything bad going on consciously. *What is the worst internal (not imposed by the greater BRG) punishment Ashra has heard of a Mother delivering? The Green Liquid *How does physical drug addiction work in game terms? Ashra 1.0 said I'd be making periodic fortitude saves -- what happens if I fail? *What causes the DCs to increase? *Will Restoration, Lesser Restoration, and/or Heal help with the withdrawal effects? *Will taking another dose of the drug immediately remove the withdrawal effects (to be replaced with the drug's own effects)? *Does repeated use of The Green Liquid have any permanent side effects? After ceasing to use the drug, would these permanent effects be curable through use of Restoration or a similar spell? *Is withdrawal from The Green Liquid distinct from general drug withdrawal -- basically, will someone be able to tell what it is from seeing her? *How much TGL threatens an overdose? *Is it possible to die from TGL withdrawal? Other *What does "free access to her own memories" mean in the spell description of True Testimony as relates to memory which has been modified? *Will Dispel Magic negate the effects of Fauntleroy's Magical Disguise Kit? *Will people get a Will save to disbelieve the effects of FMDK if they're interacting with someone who has it on? *From watching someone cast an arcane spell, is it possible to tell whether they're a wizard or a sorcerer? *Is there anywhere where being of a certain alignment is itself illegal? *Will casting Dimensional Anchor on oneself stop Banishment? *What does the title "Highman" signify? *How much sunlight do Baldur and Malvont tend to get? *Does sacrificing things to Ethan require finding a temple or altar to him, or will something along the lines of a burnt offering (for dragon parts and similar) work? *What memories did I extract from the adamantium Axiomate? *What loots did we pick up from the dragon encounter? Nyasa (possibly via Leilah) *Does Nyasa have sumptuary laws? **Yes. But rarely enforced. *What are the "Nyasan Defenders of Pelor" that Zaph's character sheet says she's one of? **Order of combat clerics for a sect of Pelor. *Are Northern Common and Southern Common different languages, or different dialects? If the latter, are they mutually intelligible? **Dialects. They are mutally intelligible. *Do Pelor and Cuthbert have scripture? Is it analogous to Christian scripture (Pelor = Old Testament, Cuthbert = New Testament?), or to something else in the real world? **They have scriptures, and they are analogous to the OT-NT distinction. *What's the Nyasan Underdark like? Is it known to come near major cities? **The underdark has few, shallow openings. Castles-and-Kobolds. *Have illithids ever been discovered to have infiltrated Nyasan cities (and then publicly talked about, I guess)? **never. *Is the Inquisition known to actively work against aberrations and other external threats (raiding Mind's Touch, for example), or are they only concerned with internal politics? **they are both external and internal. *Are Leilah's father's family followers of Pelor or Cuthbert? **Pelor. *To what extent is genealogy common knowledge in Nyasa? How much of it is conveyed by the patterns/designs previously mentioned? **Patterns are well protected under the laws. Geneology is common among wealthier classes, but a non-issue for the poor. *Are the clergy (Pelor, Cuthbert, Anahita) permitted to marry? Does a female cleric's status in the church change if she is married? **Yes, and yes. *Are permitted minor gods like Anahita common in Nyasa? **Yes. *How well known is Anahita and her worship? **Not widely known, but recognized. *Is there a clergy of Anahita besides Leilah herself? **Yes. Season 10-12 Timeskip *Should Ashra begin the new season at 2 SAN or 3? Currently I canonically have 2 points, but I wasn't sure if that was changing to reflect how I'd been acting for an ep or two before the mutiny, in which case it might be appropriate for me to gain a third point to reflect the "snap" of starting to read from CdBP etc; or if the increase from 1 to 2 was from the Xenteroth stuff and the mutiny combined. I'm honestly not sure which description is a better reflection of Ashra's current state. **3 san sounds more accurate to her condition. *Is it possible/how difficult is it to swap out what is in the meth lab/altar slot of the JK3? If we were to purchase the equipment for an altar to Anahita, would we be able to store Ethan's altar and switch between them and/or the meth lab without having to repurchase equipment afterwards? Could any of the equipment from Ethan's altar be used for Anahita's without blaspheming to either? **Unfortunately, with the central hall can only have one function. Switching it requires a day or more of carpentry while docked. Everything would have to be replaced. Have you considered an altar to one god and a shrine to the other? *What is the relevant stat for Use Psionic Device? **WIS. *Roughly how hard is it to hack emotion stones? (Ashra's KPsi is +15, if that's relevant to whether I'd know this.) **Figuring out what emotion one is: 10. How strong? 15. Turn it on (if off)? 20. Who made it? 25. Turn it off? 30. Change the strength of the emotion? 35. Change the emotion itself? 40. Change the creator's signature? 45. *Would I qualify for Improved Grapple because I have natural weapons which deal lethal damage (the effect of the prerequisite feat Improved Unarmed Strike)? Would its +4 flat bonus to grapple stack with the +2/tentacle bonus I get from Improved Grab? **Yes, yes, and yes. Season 12 *Is Ability Focus for my mindblast a legitimate feat for me when I hit level 18? **Yes. Ethan Season Nine, Episode Four *What kind of speech patterns should we be expecting from Ganth? Does he have the tendency to use the royal 'we' or something? Does he project an aura of majesty like King Avimeus did? (I am assuming that such an aura would not necessarily be detectable through Astral Projection.) **What kind of speach patterns should you be expecting? A whole variety. Likely to speak only in Celestial. He will almost certainly have a royal aura (will saves, people!). As for protocol-- In general, avoid second person statements, imperatives, the informal second person pronoun. Eat whatever he serves you. Don't look him in the eye. Bow. Don't show fear, but FOR THE LOVE OF GOD DON'T BE A DICK TO HIM BECAUSE HE WILL EAT YOUR SOUL LIKE MALICOR EATS PAIN. ***...no showing fear and needing to understand Celestial. FFFF well I guess it was kind of him to make that first request in Common or whatever it was. *Are Wolves' Milk addicts kind of obvious after a while, or do they just look pretty strung out due to the rocketing back and forth between "IT'S LIKE CAT'S GRACE BUT AWESOMER" and "oh god the pain everything hurts and my wis modifier is in negative numbers"? We didn't notice anything really with Ashra, but, well. Ashra. **They get obvious. Symptoms vary. Addicts are prone to Buffing Psychosis, a malady characterized by twitching, paranoia, depression, and mania... though it could just be the overuse of any buffing spell. The drug's manic euphoria and ego-boosting elements tend to stick around, too. *Given that I apparently do have a more formal/abandoned name, would there ever be any circumstances in which societal norms dictate that I should switch back to it? **Adressing an elven elder, a guildhome Potentate, a censor of the rolls, a magistrate, a customs official, etc... it's a legal thing. *Would Celestial have been spoken in Baldur Senate meetings? Are records kept in Celestial? **The Senate was conducted in the common tongue. Some records are kept in that language. *Is Draconic the next best thing to Celestial in terms of formality? **...no. ***oh thank god *Are there ever any normal-person situations where Infernal or Abyssal would be appropriate, or are they "what you learn on the Negative Energy Plane stays in the Negative Energy Plane"? **Well, if a "normal person" needs to cower in front of a daemon or a devil... *How illegal are sentient undead in Goneril City? (I am assuming "THERE CAN BE ONLY ONE" is a valid possibility.) Season Nine, Episode Internet *Upon paging through the Libris Mortis and other associated texts, do deathlocks tend to lack a sense of self in favor of being a semi-mindless killing machine trained on whatever it is that they want to kill? Rather, is the focus on vengeance for the sake of vengeance itself, or do they retain enough of their current/former identity to be specifically seeking personal vengeance? **Most deathlocks don't ever get far enough into their living memories to remember much of anything except the hate. They're sentient and work well with others, but most don't live long enough to have former identities. *(character) Memory check: Brutus Fairlan ring any bells at all? **Remember that bar in Malvont City outside of which we met Fauntleroy? *Any information available on hits in Baldur City, or is that all in turmoil thanks to Vargus taking over? Season Nine, Episode Eleven *What were election years in Baldur? **Years ending in 6. *Is it possible to thrall or hypnotize undead? **You can be hyponotized, but not thralled. ***Is that because taking away the sentience of a sentient undead will deanimate them? Leilah 9x04 *Invisibility is broken by attacking a foe, or casting a spell that includes and effects foes. So examples of spells that you could cast while not breaking invisibility: Summon Monster, buffs with range of touch or greater, spells like Bless that specifically exclude enemies, Wall of Stone, Rainbow Pattern as long as you don't cast it directly over enemies. **Yes, but all spells with somatic components suffer a %20 spell failure chance while the caster is invisible, due to not being able to see their own hands or components. It is impossible to cast from a scroll or from a spellbook while invisible. ***What about adding See Invisibility to the caster? *Do cloud spells break invisibility, or do they count as indirect attacks? **Cloud spells, including ones that don't do damage, or using a grenade-like smoke item, breaks invisibility. *Are all spells that grant a target a miss chance (Displacement, Blur, Blink, Entropic Shield, Mirror Image) banned? **None banned, simply classified noncombat. *What is the maximum shot weight that Wind Wall will affect? **Wind Wall will provide a %30 miss chance against all gun projectiles 5 pounds or less. *With Medium size and Strength 20, what is the lightest cannon I can wield one handed? **Cannons cannot be wielded one handed. *What about Large Size and Strength 24? **Cannons cannot be wielded one handed. However, if you're carrying a cannon, anything shooting anything over 9 ounces weighs about 1700 kg, scaling up. *How much does a 9 oz. swivel cannon weigh unmounted? **Weighs about 500 lbs. 9x05 Dragons *Do dragon eggs need any special conditions to mature and hatch? **Yes. *Do any nations currently suffer from a dragon "infestation"? **Yes. *Can nations hire dragons if the dragon sees a mutually beneficial relationship with the state? **It's more likely than you think. *Do Eon dragons prep their lairs with traps, breath weapon murderholes, ect, or do they prefer to just lounge around on their loot? **One can learn this from experience only.. Economy *What are the potential sources of resistance for the introduction of new, cheaper, foreign goods? Government official, the tax bureaucracy, black market dealers, guilds? **Yes. *Could we use Sir Tobo to influence the Port Brogan government to create a favorable investment haven for the formation of our shipping company? **No. *Eventually we'll like a shipping map with distances and time scales for the Northern Continent for planing out our shipping routes. Also price ranges for goods, both in the town of manufacture and in suitable markets. But later. **You can make that whenever you'd like, just don't eat up too much session time with it. *What are the trade tariffs on international shipping? **Varies. *Who are the major players in international shipping as of now? **Vishnu, Jenka, Hanul, Sanskris, Marcus Fairlan, Brutus Fairlan, Jorial Sonder, The Pirate King, MMIncorporated, CorinthianBlue Corporation, T'nari Trans-Oasis, National Goneril Import Export, Outdock Express Incorporated, Torials Passage Corporation. Many industries are vertically integrated through guild systems. *How are taxes calculated on international shipping? **Varies by state. *How easy/heavily taxed are corporations in the various nation-states of Eon? **Varies by state. *What sort of collateral will banks accept? **Magic weapons, ships, land, wonderous items, etc. *What are the typical terms for a large 6-month to a year loan? **Varies by state. *If we default, what sort of collection agencies can we expect to come calling? **You know Shylock? Misc *Are there any local (within 3 days travel time )adventuring sites that will have a minimum of trapfuckery, official attention (This should be in a museum! This IS a museum!/Barron Ganth kinda likes this place, y'know), and that we can loot with minimal consequences for a significant gain? **Yes. *What was the Baldurdash encounter rater on the 5-star scale if we were facing it with a rested and healed party? **1.5, unless you wanted to say "fuck the level objective, I'm killing Malicor," in which case: 3 *what was the rating of the Traitor's Pass encounter? **2 *Will we be able to make use of discrete factors/palace pages to shop and make contacts within Goneril City without having to march outside with a full military escort to do business? **As of how you stand with Barron Ganth currently, yes. *Can we use the Map Table to internet shop for adventures, assignments, and equipment? **Nope. Plus, the only person who might give you assignments is Vishnu, who is on-board. *What is orichalum, and what are the mythic figures associated with it? Is Avimeius one of them? **Orichalum is presumably a kind of metal. Only known reference is in ID 0.6.3. *What was the holy symbol of Halal? **The fasces. 9x5.5 *How long does it take to install a holy fountain inot the JK 3? and How much? *Can I get a list of price modifiers (format 1.00=SRD) for Goneril City, order of priority small, high value goods? Presumably this would have been while we were shopping on the first day of the Kremlin. EG: all the various drugs, mithril and adamantium ingots, alchemists fire. **Illicit drugs: .95 **Raw Adamantine: 1.00. Syndicate traded. **Raw Mythril: 1.00. Syndicate traded. **Alchemists Fire: 0.6 SRD, wholesale.** **Holy Water: 1.80 SRD, illicit** **Acid, smokestick, sunrod, etc 1.00 SRD *How dense and bulky is oil on a volume/cost basis, and what is it used for in Eon? **It is an essential ingredient for alchemist's fire. Raw oil is dirt cheap. Seriously, you might as well be carrying dirt. *Where is the cargo bay in the JK3? Please don't tell me it's under the powder room. **Okay, I won't tell you it's under the powder room. *How large is the cargo bay? **It's the entire bottom level of the ship. *What is our cargo capacity in weight, sans Vishnu's mech? **Our ship can carry 10 tons of extra material, sans cannons and mech (20,000 lbs). *How much does Vishnu's mech weigh? **2,000 lbs. *Where is the mech stored? **Above the air-bridge. *Will attacking a cannon with an adamantine dagger for the purpose of sabotage provoke an AoO? **Attacking an object counts as a standard attack for AoO reasons unless it is manned in which case it counts as a standard sunder. In any case, the cannon has a few too many hit points to be *What are cannons made of, and will adamantium spark when struck against that material? **Fantastic question. The way I see it, Adamantium doesn't spark with anything. *What are the combat statistics of an unmounted cannon used as a two-handed bludgeoning improvised weapon? **All cannons for bludgeoning purposes count as clubs of the same size and weight. (improvized huge greatclub and up, really). *Can we research new spells in Eon? How does it work? **New spells are developed in libraries or universities, usually after years of research. 9x06 *How is Vishnu planning the logistics of this raid and the overall raid campaign? **There will be three events along this campaign route-- Ulgrof's Pass, Point North Docks, and South City Secrets. They increse in order of difficulty. Vishnu wants to take over the first, destroy the second, and raid the third. *Will he have ships meet us to offload our looted drugs? When? How long will it last for trasfer? Where do we have to meet them? **Here's the deal with Vishnu: at Ulgrof's Pass, if you guys can provide his men with all of Marcus's fields, warehouses and processing equipment reasonably unharmed, he'll let you keep all of Marcus's standing stock and any other equipment you find. Should be a good deal, because there could be up to 1000kg of dried lotus in there. *How is Vishnu going to use this to move into the Baldur sin trade? **By step three. *Is he going to have his own men process the precursors and hit the market early with a flood of early, pre-season drugs? **No, because he wants to use you. He wants %60 percent of the drugs and %10 of the whatever-else you find in Marcus's safety deposit box at south city secrets-- this still leaves you with way more wolves' milk than you have any idea what to do with. He knows you're taking payment mostly in drugs, and that the best market right now is Baldur. He doesn't *have* to flood the market with cheap product himself-- he expects that you guys will do that for him. *Is he going to hold back supplies to strain market supply conditions before letting a metered supply of drugs flow into the city? **After you dump your product, yes. He doesn't have dragons to go fight. *How long does it take to brew the good Purple Whiskey? Or is Good Purple Whiskey like saying "Good crack cocaine" or "Good meth" **It takes years. And it's a secret recipe. *Is Find the Path as SRD? What are the basic assumptions on the limits for divination spells? **Yep. *Is there a cult/group in Nyasa that takes vows of silence? K. Rel 31. (From Ethan's POV granted approval) *How much Blue Lotus can we expect to be stored in Ulgrofs Pass? **somewhere between 100-1500kg. *How many warehouses can we expect in Ulgrof's Pass? Does Marcus go for a single large fortified warehouse or a series of smaller houses? **Series of small warehouses, each with untold guards and processors. There are also living quarters. *What kind of security did Marcus usually use? **Human rogue-fighter-barbarians, with 7-8 lieutenents and 2-3 overseers **Is this what Marcus had for security in Baldur? ***No. Baldur will be harder. **Is he homocentric, or willing to use local talent? ***Most of his men are local talent. *If Marcus is dead, who has been paying his guards/gatherers/factors? Will they likely be demoralized and disgruntled if they knew their employer was dead? Would they immediately break ranks and try to steal the flowers for themselves? **Top down corporate leadership-- Marcus pays top guards, top guards pay sub guards, etc. These men are probably paid out until Spring. **Is their payment carried to them in a payroll caravan? And spring means until the beginning of the Blue Lotus harvest season? ***You do not know how they are paid. *What happens when you burn dried Blue Lotus? **Blue lotus leaves and stalk have DR 10/silver ***So we have to get a metamagic feat that turns fire damage into silver slashing damage? *If a ranged sneak attack with a mundane crossbow deals 1d6+6d6 damage, hitting someone with DR 10/magic against ranged weapons will negate the initial weapon damage. Will it also negate the sneak attack damage, since the weapon it was riding on failed to hurt the target? **For the purposes of DR, damage from one attack are stacked. 3wpn + 34sneak - 10dr = 27dmg. *What sort of equipment does drug production require? I'm looking for bottlenecks: large, expensive, custom made reaction vessels, a grindstone made from a rare stone chased with runes blessed by a druid on the veneral equinox. **Masterwork alchemist's kits should do it. Expect to see a lot of them. Also, vats, barrels, fire retardant, the ability to create heat/cold, ventilation... *How much of Ulgrof's Pass' economy is dependent on drugs, either as a primary/secondary industry or as tertiary service industries dependent on the drug workers? **Unless you're a dwarven miner, you process drugs. Those are the only two reasons to be in such a godforsaken place. *What is the density of Blue Lotus packed for transport? **Loose. Less than a pound/ft^3 *Leilah and Ashra seem to have missed any information about North point Docks. Where is is, what is there, what can we expect, how does it fit inot Vishnu's plan. **This is where the Fairlan brothers put their drugs onto ships for transport. 9x07 *Does Eon use the 3.0 or the 3.5 version of Righteous Might and Divine Favor 3.5: Divine Favor capped at +3, R. Might gives +4 Str, +2 con, +2 NA, DR 3/6/9 : The latter. *Does Divine Power boost my BAB up to my ECL or my HD? **Character level does not include HD adjustments or level adjustments. Only actual levels. *Alter Self. Explain to me everything about this spell that is not in the SRD. book limitations, knowledge limitations, restrictions of the types of forms you can assume. I know how it works in normal D&D. I need to know how it works in Eon. **Does being an outsider allow you to assume the form of a Xill? **Woops. Sorry about that. Alter Self will allow you (Leilah) to take on the appearence of any Outsider or Humanoid up to 5 HD. And you can cast spells, assuming you have the hands and mouths to do so. You lose items the new form couldn't wear (such as fitted armor) but pick up any natural armor and natural attacks. Most everything else stays the same, though. Gives a +10 to disguise. Familarity requirements involve having seen the creature for realies, which, for you, gives you most Lawful or Good Outsiders and normal non-monsterous humanoids. Subject to reasonable limits. Eonrpg 03:18, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ***Wait, what? Everything is cool the loss of casting ability. What. Really? ****Not really. Sorry about that. Got it mixed up with Polymorph. Eonrpg 03:18, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ***Also, this text resembles something I would have seen under Polymorph, not Alter Self. Clarify, please? ****Woops! I put the Polymorph thing under Alter Self. Sorry. Eonrpg 03:18, March 27, 2010 (UTC) *Polymorph. Explain everything, ect, ect. **One takes on the str, dex, and con of a target species with which one has had contact for realies, of the same size catigory and of equal or fewer hit dice up to 15, and also gains the special attacks, if any, of that species. One heals 1d4+conmod upon transformation but no more, gains no extraordinary abilities, supernatural abilities, spell-like abilities, effective caster levels, character levels, hit dice, int, wis, cha, enhancement bonuses, etc, etc, etc. Caster loses all gear the new form couldn't use and cannot cast spells, nor can he activate items or use abilities the new form couldn't use. But you know all that. It's a lot of fun, but remember, when you die in the Matrix-- Eonrpg 03:18, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ***So Alter Self loses casting. How about Polymorph? ****Polymorph does lose spellcasting. Alter Self does not. Eonrpg 03:18, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ***Assuming that CL, HD, and type requirements are met, can you transform an aasimar into this, this, or this? ****No. Sorry, one cannot polymorph into an Outsider. Eonrpg 03:18, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ***Does using Shapechange to turn into a http://www.d20srd.org/srd/monsters/angel.htm#solar Solar Angel grant you 20th level cleric casting? ****Sorry, Outsiders need not apply. Eonrpg 03:18, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ***Could you polymorph a humanoid into a Stone Giant? ****Hells yeah. Eonrpg 03:18, March 27, 2010 (UTC) *I'll like to call a game balance check. Playing as an aasimar or tiefling for the Outsider (native) type and qualifying for alter self/polymorph outsider forms was a large reason for choosing to play a +1 LA race. Your thoughts on the matter? **I will retain the "same type" rule for Alter Self, but will stick to the book for Polymorph and Shapechange as to avoid polymorphed creatures being de facto more powerful than the original creature. I believe this was the point of the WotC ruling, and I happen to agree. Eonrpg 03:18, March 27, 2010 (UTC) *How do you handle skills that have Armor Check Penalties, especially Tumble and Balance? Are both skills negated by the type of warmor you wear? Can I still tumble at half speed past a oponents threatened range without prompting an AoO if I make a DC 15 tumble check with 5 ranks and wearing full plate (AC check -5)? (the DC would be circumstantal with 15 as a baseline, but yes. Also, I believe the armor check penality for full plate is -6 Eonrpg 03:18, March 27, 2010 (UTC)) Does having 5 ranks in Tumble still boost the bonuses from partial defensive stances, attacking defensivly, and the total defense action? (given a check, yes) Can I still balance on a slippery slope in full plate and not be flat footed if I have 5 ranks in Balance? (Given a check, yes.) *If we don't get someone with trapfinding and a wizard next season, how do you feel about me playing two characters? **I am sorry, but I *cant stand* people playing multiple characters. If it's really that important, you could ask an NPC. If you want to play more than one character for the Axiomate battle, however, you'll get your chance. 9x09 *A primer on Goneril law, please. **What is specifically illegal nationwide? ***Wolves' Milk, Green Liquid, death spells, Necromancy (licenced practitioner only), unauthorized assembly, unauthorized passage, unauthorized communication with foreigners or foreign states, poisons, bombs (not gunpowder). Magic weapons (wands, etc) require local licences to create or carry, but not to own. Potion making and selling is a state monopoly with National Goneril Import Export, so potions must bear that seal. Certain spells are illegal to have in one's spellbook. **Beyond Gunpowder, is there anything else illegal in Point North beyond standard national policy? ***Using a fire or heat spell is illegal. Building fires over a certain size is illegal. ***Carrying weapons of any kind, including spell component pouches, is by licence only within the Dome. Weapons are collected and kept safe by town guards, old west style. *What does a Class 5 passport grant you in Goneril? What would be a real-word analogue for it's benefits? **Same as above, for Class 6. **Your current solid gold writ of transit will allow you to pass unimpeded and unsearched through customs. You will still be expected to declare and play the excise tax on all goods you transport out. You have diplomatic immunity from procecution, though you can still be detained or subject to deportation for breaking the law. Each administrative district may provide you with an honor guard or guide at your official request. The state will pick up your normal docking fees. You are exempt from income taxes, fees, and tithes. You have ambassador-level privledges. *Can we claim bounties or finders fees for destroying/killing Fairlains people? **In Point North, yes-- assuming they have standing bounties. Be careful, though. If they don't, it's murder. *Can our passports be used to get some local help? Knowledge local checks, gunnery licenses, ect. **Your current writ of transit goes a long way here (with a few dip checks). Free food, hospitality, guides, guards, duty-free discounts, etc. All very conspicuous. Most places having this kind of writ (and a good excuse) will help you smooth over weapon permits. *Do you think that we could complete a side-quest bounty-hunting mission in Point North on someone separate from Fairlain's people for 8,000 GP + within 2 hours real-time? **I'd say yes, but not at our party's pace. *Where does Point North Customs check cargo, and how can we place our newly-stolen cargo as non-taxable? **Your newly stolen cargo will have to be smuggled out, because it is illicit. Point North checks all incoming and outgoing ships before docking. *What sells well in Point North? Beyond alcohol, whores, porn, and news. **I take it you mean "at a high price." Manufactured goods, especially small luxury items like pewter, ceramic, glassware, fine wine, dried fruit, musical instruments, wax, ink, paper. Also low market magic / adventure supplies, like spell component pouches, healer's kits, climber's rope, sunrods, tindertwigs, cure wands and potions (illicit). (Lol at your list, btw) *I think Marcus was a primary player (one of a duopoly) in the Drug Trade. So if half the major producers are taken out, that means that any dealers here are running low, and likely expecting Marcus to start shipping soon...Profit??? **I wouldn't suggest it. This is step two on a smuggling route, after all. *Using Magic Vestment increases the enchantment bonus of a peice of armor. Does Magic Vestment on normal clothing (+0 AC) stack with Mage Armor to give a +6 or +7 armor AC bonus? **I asked the internet, and no. Magic vestment increses the armor rating of the clothing, not the mage armor, so the bonuses overlap. *Does the duration of a buff have a positive corrolation with the strength of the resulting psycosis? **Nope. The strength of the buff does, though. Things like Dragon's Endurence or Whisp's Grace are rare for exactly this reason. *How quickly will False Life become psycologically addictive? **Continual use over the course of three or four weeks, or use in three or four battles consecutively. 9x10 *How does the Shatterspike work? The damage dice and Str bonuses to damage don't do anything, but if my attack roll 'hits' the target, it casts Shatter (3d100 object damage) to the target? And the typical result on a ship's hull (something similar to a tea clipper made of darkwood, rather than a dreadnought made from Acadia wood) is a 3X3 ft hole large enough for someone to fly through, but difficult to climb through? **When attacking an object, a successful hit casts Shatter which, depending on the toughness of the material, will either blow a hole in it or destroy it completely. On ships it blows a hole between 2x2 and 5x5. When attacking an opponent, on a natural 20 the user may choose to either deal damage or shatter the target's metal or wooden armor or shield. The Shatterspike is useless on stone, acadia wood and adamantium. *Does fighting defensively work in Eon? **Yes. *Is there a Church of Ganth? Is there a local chapter in Point North from which I can learn spells? **Don't call it a church, but there is an order of the ToP in town. ***ToP? *What are the major churches in Baldur, and what are the likely sources of new divine spells there? **Before 1441, the whole pantheon was legal. These days, Grummish, Heronious, ToP, Pelor, Ganth, Olidamarra and Farlanghn are big news. *What are the usual duties of clerics of St. Cuthbert and Pelor? What can I expect them to be doing in Baldur? **These days they're probably rebuilding the city with Wall of Stone and augmenting the food supply. *Do Cuthbertites and Pelorites see each other as "tolerated religious minorities" in the Northern Continent? **Yes, except in certain parts of Goneril where each group claims that the other group has it easier. *What is the power dynamic between the Churches of Pelor and St. Cuthbert in the Northern Continent, and specifically for Baldur? **As of 1443, there is no power dynamic. The city has been so throughly Grax'd and Grummish'd that Pelor and Cuthbert can't bicker. *What is the price of a set of Bracers of Reflex +2 in Balur and in Malvont? **Listed elsewhere. *Does a cleric casting True Seeing as a divine spell still have to pay the 250 GP material component cost? **Yes. *How does information travel in Eon? Bards, newspapers, public notices, merchants swapping information in bars? Which countries have dedicated courier services for governmental use? Are there organizations that provides similar services for the public, or for the private sector? Who can afford these services? **There are courier systems and mail, but most general information travels through Bards with Sending or Dream. Paper is still to expensive and printing still too non-existent to support a newspaper. In any town if you would like to send a letter, 1 GP will get you express delivery (within a month). *Can I refresh Bardic Knowledge in bars or in conversation with bards? Is there newspaper reading rooms that I can use? **Going to a Bar for 1d6 hours with a DC 10 Gather Information check will help you refresh KLocal. Going the marketplace for 2d6 hours will help you refresh K. Bardic with a DC 15 Gather Information check. **Well then, since I had no idea that had to work in Eon, is Gather Information houseruled as a class skill for Cloistered Clerics? *How magitek are state intelligence operatives? Do they just use a couple of SRD spells, or do they have miniature kits that unfold into a magical clean room that has unlimited per day voice (Sending) and fax (scrying chamber) capabilities? How fast can information be passed up, and how fast is it usually passed up? **State intelligence operatives are moderately magitek. They are often equipped with Speakstones (which are untraceable, and often have obscure answer-phrases), scrying tools, etc. Important state information can be passed along instantly, but non-priority information is processed in a few days. *For the following, score them in two categories: local interests and global. *Which country has the most thorough intelligence service? **Local Interests: Goneril Secret Police **Global: Goneril Secret Police *Which country has the fastest intelligence service? **Local Interests: Grax's Department of Secret Affairs **Global: Malvont Pegasus *Which counties intelligence service has the most resources? **Local: Malvont Pegasus **Global: Nyasa's Office of the Inquisitor General *Which intelligence service is the nastiest? **Local Interests: Department of Secret Affairs **Global: Tie between Department of Secret Affairs, Pirate King's Blackspot Operatives, and the Office of the Inquisitor General. *Did Nyasan forign policy revolve around an isolationist stance vis a vis the Northern Continent and Malvont? **Yes. *How were the cults of St. Cuthbert and Pelor exported beyond the Southern Continent? **Cultural exchange, through pioneers such as Talnec Franco. *What is the relationship between the Northern and Southern Chapters of CuthPelor? **Separate institutions by order of law. S9-S10 Timeskip EonRPG, feel free to ignore this for a couple of months as I refine my questions. *How did Leilah walk around the Caltris School when her father was on the other side of Nyasa? Special dispensation for students? A note from Hannibal? **This comes down to the impracticality of the law. By in large, women were rarely questioned for being on the street in the daytime unaccompanied, because it is assumed that their male relative has allowed them to leave. In addition, Leilah rarely left the school except to go to the marketplaces, where women of all classes were allowed to go anyway, presumably to shop for household goods while their male relatives were working. Leilah might have been harassed for being out of doors at night a few times, but not by the Inq or the guards, because they wouldn't want to be seen harassing another man's daughter or wife. The law was never a problem for Leilah, because Hannibal was the only person who could feasibly enforce it on her. Bad law, bad enforcement. *Would Anahita been a suitable substitute for male-relative chaperonage? **Yes. *Was the Caltris School insulated from the normal rules of the Forbidden? **In general, aasimars are insulated from many of the normal rules of the Forbidden, but if their actions are really bad, they can be subject to trial by fire. *So Leilah could be living with Arab Money in a county where the theocracy beheads/maims/stones as a normal and frequent part of their legal system? *Does the Office of the Inquisitor General have significant branch offices in the important districts of Nyasa, or is it a highly centralized organization? Or are they organized in a 'cell' structure? **Branch offices, running coordinated sting ops. *Did the Inquisition ever make drug/alcohol/HERESY/dark magic raids on the grounds of the Caltris School within 10 years of Leilah's presence there? **No. *In the tales regarding the sackings of Mind's Touch (or of any Southern Illithid, non-legalized lair), did anyone, particularly Nyasans who saw MT first hand, ever describe their architecture? **The legends usually tell of hauled stone desert architecture. *How is the Inquisition integrated into the Caltris School? Career fairs? Internships? Cycling Inquisitors regularly through the school as instructors? Holy Commisionars watching over the syllabus? **The two organizations are usually quite separate, like Reed and the PPD. *How do you apply/enter into the ranks of the Inquisitor General? **Inquisitors must apply at a field office with an Inquisitor General. They must prove the ability to cast divine spells, that they have a BAB of at least +6, a Lawful alignment, a devotion to either Pelor or St. Cuthbert, Knowledge Religion (5+), and Sense Motive (5+). They undergo training at a secret private facility. *How loosely were the "upper class" aasimar regulated in the Caltris School? **Quite. *Are the foibles (alcohol, lechery, purple silk underthings) of the upper class aasimar overlooked in general society? **Yes. Even some quite serious foibles, like halfling weed, Sarasin, and Wolves' Milk are overlooked. *What determines the social status that allows upper aasimar to escape the usual social mores? Money? Divine Blood? Patronage? Bribes? **A combination of divine blood and money. Mostly the former, some of the latter. Also, the culture is different. *How are the Inq. G. field offices distributed? Heavy central offices? a commissionaire for every town? **Their internal structure and reach are kept secret. They have official offices in larger cities, suggesting between three and five thousand employees. *How bribable/corruptible are Inquisitors, especially in the outer regions? **Inquisitors are not usually bribable/corruptable except at extremely high prices. They will often look the other way, however, if they see a way to keep or further their careers. **Does Inq. career politics have a suspected or confirmed major role in Nyasa national policy? *The Inq. seems to be "uncorruptable"-except in career backstabbing and advancement. Does that translate into being an integral part of the day-to-day politics of a region, as opposed to being the MIB? Will we have to deal with the local Inq. every time we have to contact the local political leadership? *What does my mother get me when dealing with the Inq.? **You've never dealt with Monsters Inq. before, but it would probably get you a pass in terms of heresy charges. *Does being an important member of a recognized deities temple provide any protection from the Inq? By protection: anything to deflect attention/actiosn by the Inq. **You are much less likely to be under suspicion if you are an important member of a recognized deity's temple. *Are there any rules for adopting outsiders into an aasimars family or to place "others" under the protection of family/clan? **Marriage is the usual way other humanoids join aasimar families. It happens all time time, usually between high-status humans and low status assimars, who share the same caste. Outside of that, there are no particular rules about it. *Can the next line of JK3 upgrades be of the short range light anti-personnel variety? Think 0.5-1 lb. swivels with canister, carronades, "organ" gun arrays, Hwatchae, ect. **I will certainly make some of these things, like the organ gun array, available. Try Xenteroth's Tower for exotic weapon enhancements. *Was the high trajectory of the JK3's current cannons a dramatic effect, or does it imply that our cannons are not field guns but actually howitzers? **Our largest cannon option (full bombardment) is our only attack that requires high-trajectory, sub-mortar airspace. All of our other guns are low-trajectory artillery pieces. All guns can be used either way. *How deeply can the JK3 roll in midair? **The JK3 can tilt up to 45 degrees left or right, however this also causes a sharp doublebacking turn at higher speeds. *Is my new familiar an overbred farm hen or a wild cock that can actually fly? And yes, I am taking my new familiar cock down under to see my mother. There, I've said it. **The bird can fly, for lengths of 20 ft at a time. Gender and weight are up to you. * How would my old temple, other high-Divine (by blood), and the Inq. respont to Q: Why did you leave our great and holy nation? A: I was looking for the one thing that no amount of money can buy. Adventure. Like planning the eventual extinction of every evil dragon on the Prime, and personally killing one of the five most dangerous dragons on the Prime with these two fingers. They don't sell tickets to that here." *According to my reading of Nyasa, I do not expect the Inq. to stomp on me for leaving and not returning at the head of a horde of newly converted heathens. The dragon may make them shed a tear. ( If they still can.) Or steeple their fingers and try to Xanantos me into their career war with Brinkley in Accounting. Amiright? *What are the enemies of the clericdom? Do they have rail against demonic and devilish temptation and destruction? Category:Forums